


A Name Throughout Time and Forever

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lost Light, M/M, Poetry, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: Orion Pax, Starscream, Tarn. Throughout millennia, Megatron had been called by his own name by bots who were a significant part of his life. Some of them were friends, enemies, and everything in between. Most of them were no longer by his side. Now, aboard the Lost Light and heading toward a new universe, Megatron takes the time to reflect upon his namesake.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Name Throughout Time and Forever

“Megatron,” Orion Pax whispered to him. It happened all those millions of years ago underneath Cybertron’s stars. 

“Megatron,” Terminus lectured him when he found out about his risky outings during a rare mining break.

“Megatron,” Impactor teased him at a bar while their frames were full of low-grade energon. It was all they could afford, but the company made up for the taste. 

“Megatron,” Optimus Prime addressed him, but with more venom this time. They were at war with each other, and neither side could relent. 

“Megatron!” Starscream shouted at him both in awe and in shock. Sometimes, it was in frustration when a plan to usurp him backfired. 

“Megatron,” Soundwave spoke to him; calm and collected and loyal as always.

“Megatron,” Tarn said with reverence to him; as if he were Primus and sacred and worthy of unshakable devotion. 

“Megatron,” Minimus Ambus wrote to him at the end of every report in the neatest handwriting possible.

“Megs,” Rodimus says to him now. With warmth and affection and with an echo of who Optimus once was, but not quite. 

“Don’t call me Megs,” he replies with a small smile. But he knows that his co-captain would continue calling him by that name forever.

And he thinks forever sounds about right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this piece, then please leave a Kudos and/or a comment <3 It would mean the world to me.
> 
> If you'd like to chat, then I'm also @Sivictis over on Twitter!


End file.
